the_test_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Casennie
Casennie, also known as Kaseni '''(カセニ), '''Vaness the Child,' Vaness '''or' Banish 198''' (バニシ - 百十八) is a fakechild created by female scientist Urei Sukuna, and is the main antagonist of the creepypasta Casennie, and the upcoming main antagonist of Delinquents and Nightmares: Season 5. Appearance Casennie's debut appearance is of a pale girl with blue hair having a gradient of red at the tip of her hair. Casennie's event appearance is of a pale girl with brown messy hair tied to a green scrunchy. Her shirt notably has a diamond on her chest as well. Casennie's latest appearance is a pale girl with white hair that appears to be messy or savagely cut, similar to Sabitsuki. She has red eyes similar to her as well. Personality Casennie appears to be very innocent and often naive. She can also be very loyal, and kind-hearted, and slightly short-tempered. She however, will not hesitate to kill someone if they accept her conditions. She asks them if they want to become her friend only to take apart their bodies and apply it on her, but it is her way of making friends. If they refuse the terms, she will actually leave them alone, but would end up feeling remorseful and mournful. Because a Fakechild is not normally meant to feel emotions, she can easily cry, go furious, become overexcited, or even become insane. She is actually very dangerous and possesses incredible powers due to her mutated strength. The side effects even include hallucination proven in Ask Casennie, hinting that she may be schizophrenic. She is also afraid of things if they are described as "scary" or are cartoonishly frightening or are Halloween themed, hinting that she could be Samhainophobic. She is afraid of isolation as well, alluding that she is Isolaphobic. Abilities Extreme Strength '- A simple ability, but it does a huge amount of damage. She is strong enough to push her arms through an adult's body and can remove any body part with ease. '''Game Manipulation '- This is only accessible in Delinquents and Nightmares: Season 1. It was said that Casennie now can manipulate her "fused game". '''Digital Transportation '''- She has the ability to enter the internet and stay in a certain website, most likely created by Urei. She can travel to Minecraft and somehow kill children with it and steal their bodies. How she can use this ability is currently unknown. '''Glitches - She can glitch in the Ask Casennie event, and it's (now) hinted that it will be extremely useful in the upcoming events. Trivia * It was said that Casennie was disguised as minor character in Season 1 until the Season where she truly appears. * Casennie is Japanese, yet doesn't know her vernacular despite being aware of it. * Casennie has a photographic memory. * Casennie is far-sighted. * Cassini is a satellite that orbited Saturn, while Kaseni is an area in Eastern Nepal. * Casennie, named after a satellite by Erik, were with Fakechildren who were named after a satellite by Urei. It is possible that Erik didn't name him by "instinct", hinting that supernatural occurrences may appear in the series. Category:Female Category:Fakechild